


wild and dreaming

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Class Differences, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, POV Arya Stark, Season/Series 08, Secret Relationship, Short, Song: Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Prompt: "no one has to know what we do" from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.





	wild and dreaming

In the light of day, Gendry can give her a hundred excuses: she's a lady, a princess, an heiress, and he's a bastard, a servant, a smith; they weren't meant to be each other's and he'd dishonored her in wanting to believe they could be; her family would never approve - the Northern court, even less.

But none of these reasons that he gives as to why continuing a relationship in the way theirs had shifted would be inappropriate - for he calls them _reasons_ , of course, and not excuses - are that he does not want her. So, she whispers her own best excuse, with her hands on his hips and her best, most desirous eyes, not trying to hide herself or how she wants him: "no one else _has_ to know."

She hates to think of Gendry as weak, as breaking - but something, in that moment, breaks, and then something mends. He sighs, first, and then with his hands pressed over hers upon his hips he leans down to kiss her, less gentle than she expects from him; Arya responds with hunger that runs her through like shivers. She moves to undo his breeches, and thinks perhaps he's become what she needs, more than simply who she wants. 

In the back of her mind she knows someday she'll address that, that it won't be possible for them to be their own secret forever, but for the moment, their hearts and hands are each other's, and giving into desire is as easy as breathing - so they do.


End file.
